


补档-盛时长青

by baijiezi



Category: baijiezi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi
Kudos: 23





	补档-盛时长青

56  
盛长青目光沉沉地盯着盛初时，不加掩饰的炙热情欲在眼底翻涌。

盛初时舔了舔嘴唇，在对方湿软的舌缠上来时很配合地启开唇，他的臀部紧贴着盛长青的大腿，有意无意地磨蹭着他愈加硬胀的性器。

听着盛长青在耳边不自觉地低喘，盛初时忍不住地轻笑，带出一串黏腻的啧啧水声。

盛长青的手从盛初时的T恤下摆处摸进去，爱不释手地在他的细嫩的腰肢上来回摩挲，再顺着脊背的线条揉按上去，感受着怀中人情难自禁地战栗。

“准备好了？嗯？”

盛长青低哑性感的声音仿若催情药，盛初时面红耳赤，含糊应道：“我怕疼，……你轻一点。”

“好。”盛长青温柔地应他。

感觉到盛长青的手指捻住了自己胸前那两点，盛初时脸红得几乎要滴出血来：“有什么好摸的……”

这么小的两个点，偏偏敏感得不行，盛初时从来不知道，自己这个地方会这么容易就被摸出反应来，不由地十分羞恼。想要阻止盛长青的动作，盛长青却偏不如他所愿，反倒将他的T恤完全地撩起来，低头贴上去，用嘴唇去逗弄那处地方。

被湿热的舌尖一舔，盛初时抑制不住地呻吟出声，过电一般的感觉直冲下腹，性器隔着一层布料直挺挺地站起来，前端甚至已经渗出了水来。

他的双腿已经下意识地缠到了盛长青的腰后，贴着他不停地磨蹭。

“嗯，轻、轻点……”盛初时失神地呢喃，随着盛长青舔弄自己乳尖的动作，高高低低地发出甜腻的呻吟，他抱着盛长青的脑袋，双手无意识地插进他浓密的黑发里来回拉扯着，又想要阻止盛长青，又似乎想要得到更多，身体里的火已经完完全全地被挑起。

他身上的长裤不知什么时候早已被盛长青拉下，盛长青修长的手指揉弄着他两瓣挺翘的臀，不轻不重地拍打着，盛初时受不了地低喘，在盛长青耳边低声抱怨：“别这么弄了……”

盛长青抬起头，安抚地吻了吻他湿润的红唇，手指撩开那弹性极佳的底裤布料，移向了隐秘缝隙内的那紧窄的穴口，轻轻揉弄了几下，慢慢探进了一根指节。

盛初时的身体一僵，第一次显然给他留下了非常严重的心理阴影，只是一根指节而已，他就已经有些不知所措了，怪异的感觉被无限倍的放大，他紧张地崩紧身体，却强忍着没有喊停。

盛长青再次亲了亲他，亲密的唇舌交缠，缠绵一吻过后盛初时的身体终于稍稍放松了些，冰凉的润滑剂顺着盛长青的手指涂抹进了他的身体里，灵活的手指在紧致的后穴内旋转揉弄。

感觉着那一处的湿热和柔软，盛长青的呼吸不由地粗重起来，连盛初时都察觉到了，贴着自己大腿内侧的性器似乎又胀大了些。

当俩人下身的衣物终于完全除去，肉贴肉地交缠在一块时，盛长青抽出了手指，决定不再忍耐，扶着自己胀得青筋暴起的性器，抵住了那已经被开拓得足够湿软的后穴，慢慢往里面推挤。

盛初时双手扣在盛长青的肩膀上，无意识地掐紧，盛长青一下一下地吻着他的嘴唇，试图让他转移一点注意力，下身终于完全地埋进了他的身体里。

他们同时低喘了一声，盛长青没有急着动，他在等待着盛初时的适应，燥热的感觉笼罩全身，盛初时有些难耐地扭了扭腰，小声催促盛长青：“……你动吧。”

盛长青抱紧他，顾忌着他怕疼，又怕牵扯到他肩膀上的伤，不敢动作太重，一下一下由下至上轻缓地贯穿着他的身体，紧盯着盛初时脸上的表情变化，在他的眉头慢慢舒展开来后，再逐渐加快速度。

盛初时眯起眼睛不断地呻吟，最初的适应期过去便是绵绵不断席卷全身的、触电一般的快感，这是之前的他没有想到过的，当身体里的某一点被盛长青粗大的性器碾过，他嘴里溢出的呻吟也陡然高亢，尾椎处升起的极致快感瞬间蔓延至全身，他的脸上已经全是情欲的潮红，白皙的身体也泛起了诱人的粉，彻底的被欲望征服了。

知道他已经有了感觉，盛长青也不耐忍耐，喘着气加重了冲撞的力度，每一下都狠狠碾过盛初时身体里的敏感点，听着盛初时在耳边的呻吟愈加的甜腻黏糊。

盛初时已经完全沉溺在了情潮之中，原来男人与男人做爱其实可以这么爽的，爽得他连一句多的话都说不出来，溢出口的只有破碎断续的吟叫声，脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来，勾在盛长青的腰后，随着他的动作一晃一晃。

百十下的抽插之后盛初时前端的性器已经不断冒出水来，不用触碰也快到了爆发的边缘，盛长青抱着他的腰，换了个姿势，盛初时在浑浑噩噩间被他按进床里，抬高了双腿勾到盛长青的肩膀上，从正面被肏弄。

这样的姿势太过羞耻，盛初时却已经思考不了太多，大汗淋漓的身体交缠在一起，他只能循着本能不断地抬高腰，迎合着盛长青的动作。

直到被身上的男人一股一股地精液射进身体深处，盛初时才失控地尖叫出声，他觉得，他仿佛连灵魂都被这个男人打上了印记。


End file.
